A provider of an enterprise resource planning (ERP) or other business software architecture can provide to partners and customers the ability to extend or adapt the software architecture to individual requirements. In this context, a customer is a purchaser, licensee, user, etc. of a business software architecture, and a partner is a developer or vendor of business software functionality that can integrated with a core software platform of the business software architecture to provide additional features or enhance existing features of the core software platform. Some degree of flexibility can in some examples be provided via field extensibility, which can enable the addition of extension fields (e.g. a new field “Event”) to a business object (e.g. a sales order). Extension fields can be made visible on screens, in form forms, in search forms, in analytics reports, in migration services, and the like. It can also be possible to add extension fields to multiple business objects and to initiate a transfer of the extension field content during runtime (e.g. as part of process oriented field extensibility).